The wonderful world of chain saws
by Montana Get Away
Summary: ok, I don't have a summary cuz I can't think of a good one. But please R and R
1. A brilliant Idea

" Emily do you have a chain saw

" Emily do you have a chain saw?". Emily eyed her friend suspiciously. " You want to tell me why, you would need a chain saw?" she asked Katie. It was almost the end of the day, on a Friday. Katie and Emily both wanted to go home. They had stopped to talk in-between their second last and last class. Their lockers were almost next to each other.

" I want to kill Amanda", Katie spoke with out cracking a smile. " Oh, you too". Emily laughed. The (we are just going to say art teacher, because it is the furthest from the truth) was known for being a bit dumb. " I tried to tell her my idea for the project, and she completely turned it around, and then she gives me my mark back and some notes, and well look". Katie pulled out a piece of paper, with her mark, and the writing. Emily laughed again. Amanda had made quite a few spelling errors, so much it didn't make sense. " Sorry. I know how you feel. I started to tell her my idea, and she completely interrupted and then she told me how she would do it, and it was obvious she wasn't listening. It is like talking to a really stupid money!". Both girls burst out laughing. " So chain saw it is?" Katie asked. " Oh yes.".

An hour later when they were packing up, they planned. " So, I'll ask my dad about it." They were trying not to crack up. " think maybe we could torture her?". " Ohh, I wanna torture you. I used to love it, and it's been a long time. I mean, the last time I tortured somebody, they didn't even have chainsaws." Emily said. Both girls laughed. The quote from a liked TV show, was one of their favorites. " Ok, Monday then". Katie said and walked down the hall laughing her evil laugh.

_Ok. So for all the idiots that are going to send me reviews that saw. " How does that have anything to do with Buffy.". The chain saw quote is from Buffy. Angel saws it to Giles, in one of the last episodes of season two. He is Angelus, and torturing Giles to find out how to do this ritual. Giles tells him he needs to _perform the ritual... in a tutu


	2. Rat Poisen

Emily sat on the steps of their school with her friend with her friend Kiran, and they discussed Amanda

Emily sat on the steps of their school with her friend with her friend Kiran, and they discussed Amanda. " you know she failed me on our last project. Before she even saw it!" Emily almost yelled. " oh I know, someone needs to do something.". " She doesn't even listen" Emily stopped her foot on the sidewalk. " She only listens to the suck ups" Kiran added. " We need to kill her!. Did you hear Katie's idea?". " No, do I want to" Kiran laughed. They both knew Katie and her evil schemes. " She suggested we kill her with a chain saw". " Oh" Kiran laughed. " I thought we should use Angel's technique." Kiran laughed. She was familiar with Buffy too. " that doesn't work though. Giles just tells him to do it in a tutu". They both laughed hysterically. The thought of Angelus in a tutu was just too much.

" What happened to you guys" Their friend Nicole had just come out of the building. " Angel… in" Emily tried to say between fits of laugher. " Angel, in a tutu" she managed to say. Kiran and Emily cracked up again. Nicole sighed. She was so tired of hearing about Buffy and Angel.

When they had stopped laughing, Kiran explained. " oh, good plan" Nicole laughed. " Couldn't we just kill her an easier way?". " Well last night Katie sent me an e-mail. She thought of something good." Nicole eyed her. " What did Katie come up with know?" she inquired. " rat poison" Kiran burst out laughing. Nicole just starred. " It's a Buffy thing" Emily explained. " Again". " Remember, when the lunch lady tries to poison the students". " Ohhhhh, yeah" Kiran said. " and Zander sees her, that was such a funny episode' they both started laughing. " I love Zander's face. They look at each other, and he is just about to eat the food." Emily said. " Then she chases him with a huge knife". " Ok rat poison, good plan". Nicole's head fell to her hands. " You two, are crazy". " I know, and I am proud of it" Emily said laughing.


	3. Mustard Gas,

It's true, I am so proud of my craziness

It's true, I am so proud of my craziness. First thing is first. Ok this is for me and Katie. We are real people, and most of this happened. DO not insult us. We will hunt you down, and this story will be about you.

Ok, the positive, these stories (thanks to princess Bitch) are getting a makeover. I going to put a bit more detail.

Ok, the story.

Emily, was plotting in her free time. She rode her bike over to her cousin's house. She was a few streets away, and who was riding toward her. Susannah, was on her bike, her falling apart bike. (it will be fixed). " Emily" she called. They met up. " Emily, I want you to meet my friend". She brought to the sidewalk. Emily had met some of Susannah's crazy friends before. She didn't really want to meet another. ( I love you Emma and Vanessa.) Vanessa was there. But there was a new face. " Emil this is Mark". Susannah pointed to the guy standing on the side walk beside a smirking Vanessa. (why she was smiling, well no one knows). " Hi", they both said. " Emily, Mark, Mark, Emily" Susannah yelled. Susannah talked about him all the time. Apparently he was a genius.

Eventually they all went to Susannah's house. This was after Susannah, and Mark raided Marks house, he fixed Susannah's bike, and a whole bunch of other things. They went outside, and sat on the swings. Mark Explained a bunch of things that no one understodd. And they ended up in the living room. The topic of discussion has been forgotten. For some reason Mark mentioned how he could make mustard gas.

" Oh, my, god" Emily jumped up. Everyone looked her. " Oh, my god, I love you Mark, Mustard gas, I have to tell Katie that. It's perfect." She said in her evil voice. Still she got nothing but blank stares. " We have this thing. We are plotting to kill one of my teachers, and mustard gas is such a good idea."

The next day, she went and told Katie. " Oh, I like that idea. But enough fun and games. We need to actually do this. We have to actually kill her." Katie laughed. " But, I, I thought we were going to torture her first" Emily said sadly. " We are, but we need a plan" Katie said, laughing evily. (she is good at that)


End file.
